


In The Room, There Was

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou waits for Godai to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Room, There Was

Silence.

Ichijou Kaoru looked at the unmoving form on the bed. It wasn't completely silent in the hospital room, but it was quiet enough that the noises from outside were intruding into the sterile room.

Again, the idiot had almost gotten himself killed. And an idiot Godai Yuusuke was, charging into danger again and again. Saving lives, doing what the police couldn't do - fighting the Unidentified Life Forms - but still, the way the man walked into danger....

Charged, Ichijou reminded himself. Charged. Walked, sometimes, but even that seemed like a sprint. Godai didn't like to make people unhappy. He wanted people to be happy.

Something that Ichijou certainly wasn't, watching the young man rest in the bed. Godai was his responsibility as far as he and the rest of the police were concerned. It may have been accidental, given the way the belt had merged with the young man, but it was a responsibility, none the less.

Even though Godai sometimes made him smile, most of the time he wished he could spare the other the pain. He didn't want Godai to change, and it was becoming more and more evident that Godai *would* change, would change into a grim warrior, not a happy-go-lucky wanderer.

Tsubaki, his friend, slipped in. He was dressed in scrubs and a doctor's jacket, as always. "No change?" he asked.

"No change," Ichijou answered. He looked at the younger man. "Will he?"

"I don't know," Tsubaki answered.

The answer didn't comfort him, never did. But then again, nobody knew what was happening, would happen to Godai. Tsubaki, his doctor, included.

The two men watched Godai in silence.


End file.
